


(Cover) Silver and Gold by EllieBear

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: For the past three years, Christmas has been cursed for Logan and Veronica. Can they change their luck this year? A Christmas/New Year's Eve AU.Based on the prompt: "Logan and Veronica – It’s Christmas, I’m visiting my family, you’re pretending to be my significant other so my mum gets off my case only she’s assuming we’re going to be sleeping in the same bed together."





	(Cover) Silver and Gold by EllieBear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silver and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342770) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/28006506989/in/dateposted-public/)

 

* * *

Sources:

  


End file.
